


Tanti auguri, Sou-chan!

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, just small little stories for Sousuke's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: I couldn't let the day go by without writing something for Sousuke's birthday, since I love him so much :) !So here you are, three very short (barely more than drabbles) stories with my favorites pairings featuring him and all set on his birthday.Chapter 1: SougisaChapter 2: SouRinChapter 3: SouHaru (they are oblivious here, so... it's SouHaru-ish)





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sougisa chapter is part of a verse of mine where they are a nymph and a centaur... Last I had written about them Sousuke was leaving for war :P !

Here he is again.   
By the same lake where they first met, making yet another crown and using the same flowers he picked _that_ time.  
It's such a small, useless present. It doesn't serve any purpose, it will neither bring Sousuke back nor give Nagisa any comfort.

Yeah, that sure is true but he simply refuses to let this day go by without any kind of celebration.  
Without honoring every minute of the 14th of September, feeling blessed for the time he got to spend with the centaur, no matter how ridiculously short it might feel right now.

"I wish I could do more, Sou-chan..." 

He's no warrior, but he'd be willing to fight to the death for him. He'd probably wither and die, once he took a step out of **their** forest but that doesn't bother him at all. He would have left months ago, already, if it weren't for the promises he made to Sousuke.  
Promises Nagisa can't bring himself to break.

To be safe. To be here when he get back. To wait.

"... but I am true to my word. Always. Even if it's killing me. It's my gift to you. Happy birthday."

He bows his head, so that the Gods cannot openly see him crying, but then he feels something being gently dropped right on top of it.

"It does look better on you, my love. You should keep it. Keep us both, if you still want me." 

Nagisa doesn't question how such a majestic and massive creature managed to sneak up on him so easily. How is it even possible for **him** to be here, today, when he was sure he had lost him forever.

Who cares? Certainly not him.

"Stop being silly, Sou-chan! Of course I want to keep you both!" He sounds almost offended Sousuke could think otherwise, but he's too happy to let that spoil this moment. "So... Exactly how old are you today?"


	2. Living the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littlest glimpse in Sousuke's future. I WANT TO BELIEVE THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN.

He wanted to be there, on the Olympic stage, _with_ Rin. To be by his side and see who would be the world's best butterfly swimmer.   
He got to be there _for_ Rin, supporting and looking after him every step of the way.

His dream didn't come true, but now he's doing the next best thing: helping other young athletes achieve their goals, making sure they don't screw up like he did.  
And if someone fights him on that - the most infuriating guy he has to deal with is a certain setter who is hell bent on wrecking his knee, for sure - he's there to show them the fine line between complete dedication and utter destruction.

"Oikawa-san is gonna come around and stop sabotaging himself, Sou. I'm sure." Rin mutters begrudgingly, more than a bit fed up with the obsession Sousuke seems to have for an asshole that is barely worth his time. It doesn't help that said asshole is too good-looking for his own good, of course. "Now pay attention to me, okay? You can think about work tomorrow. It's still gonna be there... and I might not be. I'm a busy man, as you know."  
He admires Sou's devotion to his job, and he's proud of how far he has come since their last relay at Samezuka, but really... Patience has never been Rin's strongest suit.

It's time to go for the kill, then, and straddle Sousuke's thighs.

"Ready to enjoy your birthday's present to the fullest?" A filthy whisper into his boyfriend's ear, which makes his blood boil and his hips arch and meet Rin's thrusts.

"I always am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF IS THIS SHIT?  
> WHATEVER, I JUST COULDN'T RESIST PICTURING MY FAVES TOGETHER, K? BYE.


	3. Fuck this shit, I'm out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is, today I'm writing trash...

Haru doesn't quite understand what he is doing here, knocking on Yamazaki's door.  
It might have something to do with the fact that Makoto reminded him that today is the 14th of September, or with that text Rin sent him asking if they were planning to throw a party or something.

Thing is, he found himself baking a cake as soon as he heard the news, for some reason, and now he wants to get rid of it. 

"Nanase?" The puzzled look on Sousuke's face makes him wonder if this was a massive mistake, after all.

"Happy birthday, I guess." 

"Haru!" An annoyingly cheerful voice can be heard from the kitchen. He knows who it is, and he really doesn't want to face him.  
He doesn't know why, but he just can't stand the idea of seeing Kisumi next to Sousuke. Having to see those grabby hands of his roaming all over Yamazaki's body. No thanks.

"I should go, now. Enjoy the cake." He's about to go when Sousuke grabs his wrist and make him turn on his heels. "Stay. Kisumi was just about to go, anyway."

He shouldn't feel relieved to see Shigino walk by, steal a slice of his cake and waving them goodbye... but he does.  
It doesn't make sense, what he's feeling. He doesn't even like Sousuke that much, and yet he is not willing to share him. His silences, the words left unspoken that Haru can clearly read in his eyes... they belong to him alone.

This is all so confusing. Too confusing.   
He better to stop thinking about it and just enjoy the cake while they watch something on tv.   
It's for the best.


End file.
